


Musical Talents of Jesse Mcree

by Miss_Epic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Jesse thinks he's got a good voice, Karaoke, M/M, and honestly he's right, dumb fluff, hanzo made the mistake of doubting Mcree's singing skills and it was all down hill from there, they're idiots your honor, this whole thing is silly as hell i honestly dont even know how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Epic/pseuds/Miss_Epic
Summary: In hindsight, Hanzo supposed he should have known better. Jesse Mcree, by nature, was never one to withdraw from a challenge. It was proven time and time again—whether it was showcasing a dauntless, unnecessary act on the field or following through on an unsuspecting fool who was not expecting to be taken up on their dare. The cowboy was, without a doubt, the very definition of ostentatious--and evidently Hanzo’s comment made him feel like he needed to prove something.Hanzo Shimada had provoked the southern, gunslinging bear and he was now going to pay the price for it
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Musical Talents of Jesse Mcree

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old WIPs when i found this disaster. I haven't been a part of anything Overwatch related in a minute, but my friend convinced me to post it, so now here we are lmao. The song Jesse's gonna be singin' is Big Bad Handsome Man by Imelda May, and i definitely recommend listening to it! it honestly screams Mcree to me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qJXTR7SyBQ
> 
> Beta reader?? i don't know her.

_“You are telling me you can sing? Seems...unlikely.”_

Hanzo could remember _just_ how offended Mcree had looked when he said that; hand clutched over his heart, mouth slightly agape as though someone had suddenly struck him. 

_“Darlin, sweetheart, my huckleberry pie, you sayin’ you don’t think I got talent?”_

_“Obviously I believe you have talent, Mcree. Overwatch would not have recruited you otherwise. I am just unsure as to how much of that talent is...musical.”_

In hindsight, Hanzo supposed he should have known better. Jesse Mcree, by nature, was never one to withdraw from a challenge. It was proven time and time again—whether it was showcasing a dauntless, unnecessary act on the field or following through on an unsuspecting fool who was not expecting to be taken up on their dare. The cowboy was, without a doubt, the very definition of ostentatious--and evidently Hanzo’s comment made him feel like he needed to prove something. 

Hanzo Shimada had provoked the southern, gun-slinging bear and he was now going to pay the price for it. 

“I cannot believe you helped orchestrate such a ridiculous charade.” The archer scoffed with a tinge of annoyance coloring his tone. He eyed over the homemade flyer in his hand; decorated in obscenely glittery drawings of music notes and tiny cartoon versions of cowboy hats. Big, bold letters spelled out ‘karaoke night: featuring the musical talents of Jesse Mcree’, and Hanzo glanced from the piece of paper to the bubbly woman in front of him warily. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Han! Lucio made the flyers and did the audio set up stuff, all I did was set up the chairs.” Hana defends herself, though the coy smile that’s present indicates that wasn’t _completely_ true. “Besides, karaoke is awesome! Look you have a front row seat and everything!” She gestured to a folding chair that sat front and center to the boxing ring in the training area watchpoint offered (which was now made out to be like some kind of stage.)There were a few more rows of chairs just like it, thought that one in particular quite literally had his name written on it. In messy, sparkly blue lettering...

A long, albeit over-dramatic, sigh rolled from Hanzo's chest as he takes a seat, arms firmly crossed over his broad chest. He could practically _sense_ the meka pilots wide smile from beside him, and he vaguely heard her utter something along the lines of ‘mission dragon strike is a go!’ before running off to no doubt claim a chair in the back. 

It isn’t long before other agents trickle in, among the small crowd being Genji himself. His brother takes a seat next to him, and Hanzo attempts to probe for any type of information he can about what’s to be expected out of this aside from the obvious. Though, much to his chagrin, Genji offers nothing. The other man just sits there, and has the _audacity_ to shush Hanzo all while somehow being able to radiate utter smugness behind his impassive faceplate. 

  
  


The archer narrows his eyes in return, a quiet huff leaving him as he turns his attention back to the stage with a glower etched on his face. It felt as though everyone was aware of something he wasn’t, which caused an infuriating mixture of concern and panic to flutter in the lower part of his stomach. One would hope his words days prior wouldn't have offended Jesse to the point he was willing to organize an entire ordeal just to embarrass himself or his own lover. 

Then again… this was Jesse “once went streaking through the streets during a category five storm on a bet” Mcree.

Hanzo shrinks at the onslaught of other ridiculous possibilities the cowboys could be subjecting him to tonight. Images of Jesse in nothing but underwear, howling out a song that’s far too high pitched for him is the first thing that comes to mind…

The man sighs, although before his concern could get the better of him the lights of the gym suddenly dim just as a tall silhouette makes its way on stage, causing the soft chatter of the crowd to dwindle into silence. 

Hanzo huffs air through his nose when forced to squint in the lack of lighting, and is able to make out a familiar hat but not much else. A moment passes, then the lights above the makeshift stage suddenly alight brightly once again, illuminating the cowboy now occupying the space with a glow that could almost be called ethereal.

Hanzo blinks, swallowing against the sudden thickness that gathers at the back of his throat. 

Mcree, void of his usual gear, is instead embellished in a form fitting vest with a tasteful dress shirt underneath; which, in Hanzo's opinion, was left unbuttoned a few notches lower than probably necessary. 

Mcree then smiles, toothy and suave as he gives an experimental strum against the guitar strapped to his torso, dark eyes immediately meeting Hanzo’s own. 

The archer fights back the urge to swallow again. 

“Howdy, everybody~” The southerner greets in a way that’s somehow so damn provocative it elects a series of whistles and cheers from the crowd. A honeyed laughter echoes through the standing mic, grin never forsaking him. “I’d like to thank everyone for comin’. Got a real special song for a real special person tonight.” 

Mcree winks in his lovers direction, and suddenly Hanzo feels a dozen cheeky gazes on him from every damn direction. 

Despite being able to remain enigmatic, heat burns the tips of the archers ears. 

Much to his own displeasure. 

Mcree grins a little wider, before counting down from three. A pre-recorded tune of saxophone and base notes then begin to play from a pair of speakers from behind him, and along with it Mcree begins steady beat with his guitar; the symphony creates a type of rhythm that immediately reminds Hanzo of the old American style songs from the 1950’s his father would occasionally listen to.

Mcree’s fingers strum against the strings of his guitar with such fluid ease it renders Hanzo shocked at first. Though really what is more surprising than the skillful use of the instrument is the sound of Mcree’s voice. 

_‘The man is tall, mad, mean, and good-lookin', And he's got me his eye. When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_ _  
_ _He's got me going like no other guy. Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man, He's got me in the palm of his hand._ _  
_ _He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine, Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man~”_

his voice held a gruff yet ever seductive timbre that resonated Hanzo through his core and sent small bumps prickling the surface of his skin. His jaw drops ever slightly, though he’s only made aware when he suddenly feels the cool, metallic touch of Genji’s hand pushing his chin up to forcibly close the gap _._

“May I get you something to drink, brother? You are looking extremely thirsty.” The cyborg snickers from beside him. Red rises over ivory skin, and Hanzo turns his head to with a look sharp enough to cut the man in half where he sits, though it’s not a half second later before his attention is brought back to the stage.

_‘With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked_ _  
_ _Got me where he wants me to be_ _  
_ _With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side_   
He's the kind of guy that does it for me’

Mcree is staring at him with a wide, far too charming smile as he finishes up the rest of the song. It ends with a long, soulful hum—and the group of ten to fifteen sounds more like a crowd of hundreds.

He chuckles, bowing with a polite tip of his hat and signature “thank you kindly” before he exits the stage to allow those next in line (Reinhardt) to showcase their talents. 

As the boisterous German takes center stage, Hanzo swiftly disperses to the water fountain in the far corner where he watched Mcree strut off too. 

“I must say that...was impressive,” Hanzo compliments as he approaches.

Mcree smiles, and leans away from the water fountain to wipe the thin layer of sweat across his forehead with the back of his hand. “Why thank you, darlin.’ Mighty kind of you to say. Gotta admit it’s nice to know I can still surprise ya.” His smile curls into a coquettish smirk, as if being able to read Hanzo’s thoughts the entire duration of his performance. The archer was not always as impassive as he thought he was, that’s for certain. 

“Mm…” a subtle smile of its own appears on Hanzo’s face. He leans forward, adjusting Mcree’s slightly askew collar. “Indeed. Actually, I am so surprised I wanted to ask if you would care to favor me an encore.”

Mcree blinks, chuckling softly and scratching the back of his head. “Encore, eh? Why i don’t mind, but I take it Reinhardt is gonna be a while—“

“I am referring to an encore of a more private sort. In my quarters.” Hanzo interrupts. Brown eyes stare into Jesse’s own in a way that causes him to immediately flush. 

“Oh? Oh…” The southern gunslinger grins, clearing his throat as he wraps a well sculpted arm around his lovers shoulder. “Well sweetheart, I’m thinkin’ that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly so stupid adkfna  
> bur your comments and kudo's are still very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
